Ace's Nightmare
by BUndertakerHidan
Summary: What would be the cost if Ace never died? Who would take his place? Ace's fears never really died down, his nightmares being proof. Luckily some nightmares can be erased. One-shot. Smoace, and a hint of zolusan. Edited


"A... Ace" a whimper escaped from Luffy's mouth. His body was hunched, struggling to get closer to his older brother "I I thought we were brothers" he murmured "didn't you say that we would be together? That you would protect me, that I would protect you... And I did. I came here ... For you. But you... You just let me die" Luffy's eyes hardened into a look he never saw directed towards him. Hate, and disappointment swirling in them. "Luffy! No I I didn't.. You know I wouldn't. I. I.. Just wasn't strong enough" his voice broke. he tried to get closer to his brother but a hand clamped hard on his leg. He looked down and vile rose up. The gloved hand was attached to a sleeved arm and nothing more. The sleeve was something he would recognize from miles away. The cuff was a brown fluff and at the top of the sleeve was a row of cigars. A whimper escaped his lips as he saw both the arm and his brother disintegrate into ashes at his feet.

Streams of tears ran down his face, as he was suddenly staring up at the man who took ever thing from him. To him this man was the embodiment of hell itself. The man was towering over him, making Ace look like the small pathetic disgusting cockroach he felt he was.

Ace's eardrums were shaken by the deep chuckle that erupted from the man. He braced himself as the man's finger,that dripped with magma, inched closer and closer to him. Ace was prepared for the fire, the burning feeling, the physical pain that them man brought, but what came was much worse. Within his mind images of both Luffy and Smoker dying in his arms flooded thought his mind. Memories of them being together happily quickly turned sour in the worst ways imaginable. And they all ended up with him being the sole reason of their death.

The deep chuckles faded into the background while smoker's voice rose up. It sounded worried and it shook him... Quite literally. Ace's eyes snapped open, his whole body was covered in sweat, his chest was rising and falling too quickly to be considered healthy. Through the mist and water that were caused by his tears, he found smoker's eyes looking down at him with worry. "Ace?" He grunted out. The unsaid question was clear to him.

"I.. Just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep babe" he murmured, trying to control his shaking as he put a hand on Smoker's cheek.

His lover frowned and kissed his palm "you're not ok. You were seconds from just screaming in your sleep... Tell me"

Ace bit his lip "sorry to wake you" he forced smoker back on his back and buried his face in Smoker's chest, not wanting to see the look Smoker would probably give him. Smoker grunted to get ace to talk, which worked when he wrapped his arm around the smaller man. "... It was just about the... " ace took a breath filled with smokers comforting smell. "The accident..."

"Ace, it's been a few years now... And you know Luffy and me are ok" panic seemed to fill ace when he hear his brother's name. He shot out of bed and started pacing, his mind whirring with the possibility of what could have happened to Luffy since the last time he saw him.

Smoker maneuvered himself in a way that he got in ace's way, their snail home phone at hand. Ace looked confused at the snail, forgetting the functions and the capability one phone call could do to ease his mind.

"Wha-?"

"Give the brat a call, and invite him over. Nothing will be accomplished if you just walk in a damned circle" he replied gruffly. To his satisfaction some of Ace's worries melted from his face. He took the snail and dialed the familiar number while smoker sat on the bed, when the phone started ringing he made himself comfortable on Smoker's lap.

It took him four calls for him to start shaking, and another two for Luffy to pick up his phone "hmm" answered the sleepy voice on the other side of the phone "Ace? It's almost three in the morning" he mumbled, a yawn interrupting his speech. Ace kept quiet, his breath was steadying and his heart was starting to pound at a normal pace. He was safe and sound, sleeping the night away. The thought eased his heavy heart and mind "...Ace? You still there?... Hello?" Luffy's voice was slightly clearer then before, but it was enough to snap Ace out of his trans.

"Uh.. Ya, I'm here..."

"Alright... So what's up?"

"Well... I was wondering if you could possibly come over.. To Smokey's place" he twiddled his fingers in hesitance

"Hmm later today? Ya that's fine" Luffy chirped

"Um... Ah no.. Right now. For a... Um late... Midnight snack...?" He closed his eyes in frustration with himself, rubbing the palm of his hand into his forehead "if tha-"

"Snack?" Luffy woke up instantly "you want me to be there now? I can do that. What's for snack?" He asked quickly. On ace's side of the phone he heard rustling of sheets and a few quiet groans of displeasure.

"It'll be a surprise" Ace said with a small smile if adoration. Luffy's aloofness always made him think twice of his sorrows.

"Cool! It can it have meat? Maybe some sausa- oof" a thud could be heard from Luffy's side "hey, Ace I'm on my way. I just fell on the floor trying to put some clothes on... Do you know how hard it is to put clothes on while talking on the phone quietly is?" He mussed momentarily before getting to his point "I can't turn the phone up without waking someone, I'll go and get that snack you were talking about. You said Smokey's place right"

Ace nodded, then remembered Luffy couldn't see him. He verbalized his agreement and hung off the phone when he was sure that Luffy was done talking. Ace put the snail back on the nightstand and stood in front of Smoker's open legs. He wrapped his arms around his neck, and looked down at the man who was his lover for the past five years. The same man that he loved for the past seven years. He smiled softly and connected their foreheads together. "...thank you" he said softly cupping Smoker's face and giving him a just as soft kiss.

When he pulled back he traced Smoker's face softly with his fingers. He reached the scar that went from the top of his scalp to his right ear. He trailed it with his lips, kissing it at the top and bottom. He sighed softly and leaned his head on Smoker's shoulder "... Does it still hurt?" He murmured, barely above of a whisper.

"This scar?" Ace shook his head "... No Your ...arm" they both glanced down where Smoker's left arm was supposed to be. In its place was a nasty scar that went from his shoulder to his hips, slipping into his boxers. The scar was jagged at the edges, and had a lighter tone the Smoker's skin. It was wide at the top, spilling into his chest and all across to his back, as it moved down the scar became narrower until it reached a fine point.

"Not as much as the first year." He said gruffly "I still feel like it's still there, like it wants to move. The pain comes and goes depending on the day" Ace stayed quiet as he processed the response.

"... Do you ever regret it?"

"Saving you?" A nod of the head

"Never"

They stayed quiet after Smoker's response, both thinking back to two years ago. When their relationship was a secret. When Ace was sentenced to death. When Ace's reckless little brother invaded his prison and helped him escape. When Smoker did the stupidest thing in his career, but the smartest thing for his life. When at the last moment Smoker saved Ace's and Luffy's lives and took the supposed killer shot to his arm and stabbed his prized weapon straight into the bastard's heart, the sea prism stone in the very center. Ace thought of the sight of his lover, in front of him. His left arm was covered with magma. The hot liquid quickly ate through his shirt skin and bones. He saw the useless arm drop to the floor, bringing an attached piece of skin with it, ripping more of Smoker's skin till and extra piece of magma dripped from the top of his shoulder and burned though the attached skin. Ace remembered the quiet that ran across the whole field only broken by the slight wind blowing. He smelled the copper in smoker's blood and saw the raw red muscles, slightly pulsing as his heart attempted to get enough blood everywhere. Ace remembered taking a step closer to Smoker before it all sank in. He had screamed at Luffy to help him with Smoker, who was swaying on his feet. The only thing he managed to do was turn around and lay his head on the smaller boy's shoulder. Smoker did not remember anything after turning around until he woke up two weeks later, with Ace huddled in a the chair closest to him, looking like a complete mess.

The snail phone rang, making them both jump out of their thoughts. They both stared at it until Ace moved to pick it up "Luffy?"

"Hey, finally managed to find my clothes and put them back on, so I'll be over there in a few minutes. Make sure you cook something yummy." Luffy said chuckling before hanging up the phone. Ace put the phone back and turned to Smoker "I think we should start on the snack or else he'll eat our whole kitchen" Ace mussed, avoiding looking at Smoker's missing arm. Smoker stood and kissed Ace's lips before leading the way to the kitchen

[~} {~]

Luffy finished putting the snail on the nightstand, for the second time this morning. The two sleeping figures shifted in his bed. The one in the center of the bed shifted till he was looking at Luffy "mm Luffy who was it?" The voice asked, it full of sleep. Luffy smiled at him "it was just my brother, go back to sleep Sanji. And you too Zoro, you've been up since the snail rang the first time." Zoro brought Sanji closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist "what did he want?" Zoro's voice was much clearer, no hint of sleepiness in it. "He wants me to visit him and Smokey for a late midnight snack" he chirped, sitting on the bed while he put he's shoes on. Zoro grunted in acknowledgment. Luffy moved and gave both of them a peck on the lips before grabbing Zoro's keys "Zoro I'm taking your bike, it's quieter" in turn

Zoro growled at him "one scratch, and its your face meeting my fist"

Sanji chuckled "possessive marimo"

"ero-cook"

"shitty swordsman"

"shit cook"

Luffy chuckled at his lovers antics as he closed their room door. He left their apartment and with Zoro's motorcycle underneath him he sped off toward Smoker's apartment.

[~} {~]

After a few minutes of driving a bit faster then the speed limit Luffy arrived at Smoker and Ace's place. He bounded up the stairs, because the elevator was slow, and smelled fresh food the closer he got to the apartment. He tried the door, happy to find it unlocked "hey!" He chirped making his way to the kitchen.

Smoker was finishing a few scrambled eggs while Ace removed bacon and sausage links from their small oven. Home made French fries were cooling off over the fryer.

"Mm! Smells awesome!" He tried to steal some eggs but a spatula smacked into his face

"brat! get out of the kitchen and sit down at the table like a normal human"

Luffy pouted and rubbed his cheek, walking to the table where Ace was preparing the plates. Ace turned to him after he put the last plate on the table. He took his brother's face in his hands and started checking for injuries. He moved his head side ways and up and down.

"You ok? You haven't gotten hurt recently right" he then patted Luffy down

"ya Ace, I'm fine" he chuckled at his funny brother. Ace scowled when he opened the top bottoms of Luffy's shirt to make sure there wasn't anything, but there was. Near his collar bone and were a few dark areas

"...Luffy? What is this?" He had a feeling what it was but Ace was just making sure.

"Hmm?" Luffy attempted to look down but failed. He looked in his phone reflection "these? Oh Zoro and Sanji stayed the night today, you should see Sanji's neck it much worse then mine" he grinned "he's probably going to pissed at us later"

Ace grinned and buttoned back his brother's shirt. He ruffled his hair "that's my baby brother" he cooed.

Smoker brought the bowl of food with him and set them on the table. Luffy dug in filling his plate. He and Ace fought for some food, both receiving a smack when they tried to pick up some of Smoker's food. Light conversation started up after a while, Luffy turning surprisingly calm. Neither house owner nor guest brought up why they were there. They just let the early morning flow with their conversation.

Hours after snack times the sun started rising. Luffy watched the light come into the room for a while before he stood up from the table, smiling softly "I have to head out, Sanji is probably starting on breakfast, then I have to work"

Ace followed suit and stood up as well, for the first time he noticed that his kid brother wasn't really a kid anymore. He had grown into a somewhat responsible young man, and he was proud. He moved to hug his brother, ruffling his hair.

Ace and Smoker walked Luffy to the door, making Luffy promise that he would bring some of Sanji's food or Sanji himself to cook for them. Luffy had simply laughed and promised. During their goodbyes they never said goodbye, just a hug, an awkward one in Smoker's case, then a wave. When Luffy disappeared Smoker led Ace back to their room.

They laid in bed, Ace's head on Smoker's chest, Smoker's fingers brushing his hair. For the most part they were quiet. It took ace 30 minutes to ask what he was meaning to ask "... Smokey..?" He got a grunt in response "I... I know you said that you don't regret it... But is there anything you miss doing with both hands?"

Smoker thought for a moment "ya there is... I miss a lot of things like being able to get a good stable job, multitasking... I have a lot less cigars with me now" Ace chuckled at that "but there is one thing I miss the most" he paused

"... And that is...?" Ace prodded

"you"

ace furrowed his eyebrows and propped himself up to look smoker in the eyes "Smokey babe, sorry to burst your bubble but that makes no sense, I've been here the whole time."

Smoker chuckled and rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant brat.

" "What did you mean then?"

Smoker took a breath before explaining himself. "... I miss being able to hold you" he ran a finger lightly along Ace's side, making his lover shiver slightly "I miss being able to touch you with both hands. There's so many things I can't do with you because of my hand and it aggregates me so much... But... I know that if I would have let you take the shot when I could have done something... The simple thought of not being able to hold you ever again makes me..." He closed his eyes and shook his head "I would have gone insane." He opened his eyes to see Ace with big smile on his lips. His own turning down in confusion

"your turning into a sap Smokey" Ace teased before claiming Smoker's lips. Smoker bit his lip, making Ace yelp and back up "oi! What was that for?" Ace asked defensively

"For calling me a sap brat!" was the growl back "and since I'm such a sap, you can sleep any where but the bed."

"What?! No Smokeyyyy you can't do that!" Ace whinnied

"Yes I can now off" Ace pouted and got off of the bed.

"Fine but its you loss" he said swaying his hip, feeling Smoker's eyes move up and down his body. Pouting he sat on a chair that was across the room.

Taking a minute to think he got an idea. He walked to Smoker's side of the bed then climbed on Smoker, his whole body laying on him

"brat what did I tell you about the bed" Smoker growled

"but Smokey I'm not laying on the bed, I'm laying on you."

Smoker looked down, and not an inch of ace was on the actual bed "brat" Smoker growled while Ace simply grinned and moved up to kiss his lover, he purred in pleasure when he got kissed back. After the kiss he leaned back down and played with Smoker's hair

"... Thank you for being such a sap" he murmured.

Smoker rolled his eye "just go to sleep" Ace sighed content, his nightmare the last thing on his mind. He closed his eyes and breathed in the heavy smoke smell that came from his lover. His lover being the last thing he felt saw and breathed before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
